Growing up
by Maldexa
Summary: A new girl shows up in La Push, and as kind and caring as she is, she never lets anybody past her solid defences, she took years to build. She has tough rules and will submit to no male. In any way. But as her life settles and the wolf pack begin to trust her and confide in her, all of them will find that nothing is what it seems.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. This is something fast-paced for Twilight fans out there. My story will have no grounded place within the timing of the story, however, will follow authors strict plot. I will NOT change/add pairings. Although most characters are well known to You, others, which You do not recognise, are MINE and I will be claiming all rights to those. These include Max, Raven, Lowe, Alec and Luka mostly. All the Greek Gods mentioned in the story do not belong to me, however, their personification does and I shall keep my hold on those thank You very much.**

**In case You find something You dislike, let me know. Any reviews are greatly appreciated. I want to make this story as high standard as possible, however, English is not my mother language. Just something to keep in mind. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own original Twilight characters, nor the plot. Thank Jashin for that! If it was mine... Never mind. Greek Methodology also does not belong to me. I just pay respects to their Gods...**

**Prologue**

I clearly remember the day I confided in my Goddess with everything that was happening in my life. I talked to Her on daily basis, of course, but I have never understood Demeter the way I do now. When I begin to thing about it, I find it really hard to suppress a smirk which is eager to creep its way onto my face. It was as if I was ninety years of age and looking back on my teenage decisions. How silly I truly was...

I can still remember Demeters warm, kind voice in my head. Telling me I had a choice. I could go two ways. Accept my fate at the side of a man I loved, but to whom I can never fully submit, or trust Goddess' judgement and take off, leaving everything dear to me behind. Back then I took a deep, calming breath which was necessary for me to keep my cool when thinking about what they expected me to do. To BE... No, I would rather chew my own tail, than...

I laughed quietly at myself remembering my decision. A foolish one, but one nevertheless. Ultimately it guided me to my death. Painful, lonely but also honourable death. For dying in the name of someone who You have truly accepted for whom they are is definitely honourable. Although protecting a vampire child was considered a blasphemy within my tribe, I had no regrets. It was the first time I stood tough as alpha female, finally accepting my fate within the pack. After all I was never mine to keep. And even though I had given up everything I had in my body and soul for the beloved one I held in my heart, and inevitably facing death, I could never gather enough strength nor hatred within me to regret any of my choices.

And now? Now I was standing on the battlefield against something far greater than myself or anything I ever had the chance to encounter in my short life, eager to protect the cause of this quarrel. As I saw the vampire tribe called Volturi take defensive positions and rush towards us to conquer something they didn't understand I decided to fight with all my will. I looked at the first bloodsucker which headed straight towards me still in my human form. Not for any longer. I gave Jacob Black an understanding nod and threw myself within open air to phase, taking my fate with one big gulp and swallowing it whole with acceptance. Landing on four feet I lounged at my first target ripping it apart with claws and teeth. And as sour taste of vampire venom exploded on my tongue I mentally frowned with disgust at my own self.

Another enemy trotted my way and I sighed deeply, making an invisible note in my head to curse Jacob Black to hell and back for what he pulled me into...

Because of this man I became what I hated most. I. Became. What. I. Always. Avoided. To. Become...

And truth be told, I couldn't give two shits...


	2. Chapter 1

******I know this makes no sense what so ever, however, pieces will begin to fall into place with time, I swear. As You probably already realised Jacob Black is not the main character. I cannot deny that I am using and abusing this poor guy for my own purposes. However, and this massage is directed at those who belong to team Jacob, without Jake this story would not be taking place. Young Black is not the heroine in here, but he is something greater than that. **

******Okay... so, lets clear up all the formalities and on with the plot :)**

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own original Twilight characters, nor the plot. Thank Jashin for that! If it was mine... Never mind. Greek Methodology also does not belong to me. I just pay respects to their Gods...**

**As I walked into random car workshop and wooden doors shut behind me, I could feel more than a dozen eyes peering right through my soul. Was I intimidated? Well, yeah. I mean... can't a girl walk into one of those weird, male dominated places and not be stared at? What hit me most was the fact that all these people were nameless. Unknown. If I was to describe the smell hanging in the air in three words I would say grease, sweat and metal. But also something else... something sweeter and triggering. Like forest floor and breeze of the ocean. If smells had colours, this place would be dominated by brown. One of the gang of nameless males made his way towards me, rubbing dirty hands on a piece of cloth, nudged by the others.**

**"Hey, what can I do for You?" He asked shyly and suddenly I was sure he thanked his Gods for russet skin. Being as observant as ever, I took his looks in. Tall, slender... I must admit he had what it took to float woman's boat. **

**"If You insist on doing something for me, You can show me to the manager's office if that wouldn't be too much of a bother." I swear, seriously swear I tried to make my voice as pleasant as possible. But the last 21 hours behind the wheel of my 1956 Volkswagen Beetle could really fuck a girl's mind up, not even mentioning the despicable pain in the lower regions of my spine and butt. I could see confusion pass stranger's face as he nodded slightly and lead the way to the back of the warehouse. Only a few seconds later we stood in front of not-so-fancy door which had an unfamiliar name tag on them.**

**"Well" he stirred a little "I'll leave you to it" and with that, I was left alone. Taking a calming breath I lifted my head up and knocked loudly on the door, just to be answered with a deep 'enter' and the noise of shuffling pages. Before I even opened the door, I instantly knew that the guy behind them was a total jackass. Someone who abuses his management powers while reading newspaper during work. As soon as his eyes fell on me, his mouth shot open as if to say something, then he shut them again just to discover, that his lips parted once more. The process repeated a few times and I couldn't help but realise that with his round face and shaved head with poking out, giant ears, he looked like a fish. Shutting the door swiftly behind me I rolled my eyes and put on a player smile on my lips. **

**"Hello. My name is Thomas Robertson. How can I help You today miss..." he trailed off realising that my name was still unknown to him. **

**"Abery" I filled him in " Maximum Abery" Tom gestured for her to sit down taking a minute to examine my looks. I figured he found them appealing, as a grin touched his face. Oh. My. God. I thought to myself mentally face-palming at my own stupidity. Of course I had to wear a tight, black strap shirt and a pair of light jeans shorts which revealed all my... advantages. He eyed my posture for a tiny second before I settled in the allocated space, shifting a strand of my thigh long, blond hair behind. Deciding to get straight to business, I narrowed my eyes slightly.**

**"I contacted you about two weeks ago regarding available vacancies." Did he not remember? Of course he didn't, which was now clear on his face. With a clumsy movement of his chair Tom shifted towards one of the drawers and pulled out a pile of papers, which I assumed were resumes. **

**"Yes, but we need a mechanic miss Abery" He replied hoarsely hiding his nervousness by digging through paperwork. **

**"I have completed mechanical engineering course last year." I was not letting this guy go all sexist on me! I mean, damn him! Tom looked up at me again, his dark chocolate brown eyes confused, and smirked at my attempt. I was guessing he had an idea. **

**"Very well then" He concluded getting up from his seat and heading towards the door, behind which he disappeared for a brief moment. What an ass! Complete and utter dick! If I could I would show him his place within society, he would never crawl back out into daylight. Taking a deep, calming breath I counted to ten before letting it out. Happy place, I reminded myself. Think happy place. Before I could gather myself back together, my new Nemesis was back with (what a suprice) another male. Now now, I thought to myself, you're making progress Max. This guy's face was familiar. It was the same person which walked me here in the first place. **

**"Max, I want You to meet Embry Call. I consider him my right hand man." Tom stated looking at Embry, then at me. "Embry, this girl is our new team addition. Show her to the Cardillac. As of today Max will be taking over that project." I didn't miss an ugly expression displayed on Tom's face. And his face was exactly where I wanted to plant a nice, hard punch at this moment. However, ignoring his comment I stood up and headed towards slender posture standing in the door frame. **

**"Tom, I told you. This piece of crap is a wreck. Even God himself wouldn't be able to get it to hold together, let alone move, even if he wanted" Embry's shocked tone bounced off the walls and set in tension. So this old fool of a manager wanted to make me look like a total girl, not capable of anything. **

**"If Max is as good as her references state, she should have no trouble in fixing this 'piece of crap' as you called it" And with a wave of Tom's hand, we were both dismissed. **

Fifteen minutes later Embry Call eyed my posture as I dove into the content of something, which once might have been called a Cardillac. I knew that build all too well. Cardillad Fleetwood year 1929. It was almost painful to watch as corrosion took its path with the car, eating away the metal, leaving one, huge wreck of... something I couldn't find the words to discribe. It was bearly holding together. Looking at Embry I set in determination and dug in straight to work.

"Em, try to get the engine to start" I commanded not caring what he might think of me. Nothing. Not even a silent grunt nor the sound of opposition. I nearly cried realising that this once great car lost his soul. Putting on my poker face, I eyed Embry.

"Are any of the owner's expectations known?"

"From what I know this piece of junk is to be like new within three weeks. Money is not an issue." Em's quiet voice answered me jokingly. I threw a cloth at him

"Hey" I warned him playfully with a smirk on my face "Don't hate the Fleetwood" Embry raised both his hands in mock surrender, shaking his head with dismissal, wide smile on his face. I must admit I liked him. He was easy to talk to and didn't bother me. He let me do my shit and didn't bugger in, which suited me just fine. With a long sight I took a penknife out from behind my belt and lounged at the metal piece, cutting off all the cables I could see. When that was done, I slide myself under Cardillac and worked wonders there running a mental condition check up at the same time.

"Yo Embry" I called from underneath the car "give me your chewing gum" Laughing loudly at my request he spit out his gum onto my waiting palm. I stuffed it in my mouth and moulded into wanted shape.

"You know" Em humoured me from above "If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was fucking ask" I laughed openly at his comment, but someone's hand gripped my legs around the ankles and pulled me out from under the car. A rage filled face stared at me, while heavy words were spat at my face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You can't just destroy car parts like that! Are you dumb?"

"Anthony!" Embry's voice raised for a moment, young man rushed to my rescue. My instincts kicked in momentarily analysing the situation at hand. I didn't like it one big. The was an unknown guy holding my legs while I was on my back. May I just express that there is an unknown fucking male holding me down in a very submissive position? I swear to Demeter that I did my best to keep my temper down. May she forgive me for what I am about to do. That was my only thought at that time before I supported my body weight on right forearm and twisting my body as fast as I could, placed left palm on the ground. I shifted my hips breaking the man's grip on my right leg and as hard as I could I lounged my left foot onto his face. Following a very loud smack sound I was free. I stood up and eyed my opponent furiously.

"Let me get this straight, Anthony, is it?" I spat in his face walking over to him. "I really don't like getting touched and will not tolerate it. You have a problem with it pal? Tough luck. Now, stop being such a pussy and do me a favour. Sit your ass down and shut the fuck up." with those words said I marched back to the car and back to my previous place to get back to my work. From underneath the Cardillac I could hear hysterical laughter and someone commenting on Anthony's actions

"Dude, you got owned by a girl." first voice said

"Yeah, you taught her a lesson allright." second joined in. Happy place. I reminded myself again. Think happy place. Two hours later I stood back up, being proud of my work. I secured all the electrical equipment of the landing gear with Embry's chewing gum. Now I connected the car to the mains and filled out the stock paperwork. This baby needed some love and attention. Fifteen days, I calculated, fifteen days and this 'wreck' would run like an American dream. As I was heading back for the manager's office, I commanded Anthony to start the engine again. As he replied that it doesn't run with ignorance and rudeness, I snapped.

"Then turn on the fucking mains you cunt!" Not a moment later all the mocking laughs quietened, and the air was filled with a warm vibration of Cardillac's engine running. I smiled.

Thomas' head snapped up probably hearing everything that happened while I worked on the Cardillac. To say I was pissed off would be a misunderstanding. I was fucking fuming. Without a word I threw filled out paperwork at his desk, which landed there with a loud thud.

"Landing gear and electrics need replacement. I'll take care of renovation last. I need everything that's on the list. The car will run as new in less than three weeks." Using a firm tone got me the pleasure of seeing Tom's face go still for a few seconds. I could smell fear and frustration coming off his skin and that enough to satisfy me... for now.

"Be here on Monday ready to work" He spat while I turned on my heel and headed for the door, but just before I left I added

"I suggest that next time you take references seriously, Tom, and stop being so stupid as to undermine them"

"What do you mean?"

"If my references state that I'm a mechanics Goddess, that means I am a fucking mechanics Goddess and resurrecting an old ass Cardillac is a piece of cake for me." Putting on an ignorant smile, I shut the door behind me loudly and paced the distance to my Beetle. Fucking ignorant piece of shit. That's what my new boss was. With that thought I drove away to the place called La Push, where I would be staying with a friend of family, Billy Black. Apparently he had a son, Jacob, more or less my age. I smirked. Awesome...


End file.
